


Gunshot echoes.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Marriage, lawyer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Winchester boys drink, they drink enough to still be feeling it three days later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiritual_spud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_spud/gifts).



It was the jerking of her body that pulled her from her peaceful sleep. As she sat up, slightly dazed and eyes aching as they opened slowly, she wondered why on Earth she'd woken from a peaceful sleep with a jerk like that.

Before she could think much more on it, the smell of breakfast wafted past her nostrils, making her smiled sleepily to herself as she glanced beside her, realising she was alone in the large bed. With a yawn, she crawled out of bed and pulled her robe on over her shorts and tank top, trudging out of the room and down the stairs.

Music could be heard softly playing from the kitchen as the sound of movement passed it, making Molly smile. Adam was stood by the stove singing to himself when Molly stepped into the kitchen. She didn't recognise the artist, but she definitely knew it was something she'd heard before on family road trips.

"You definitely got your taste of music from John and Dean," she commented. Adam jumped, cussing when he dropped the spatula that was in his hand. It clattered to the floor as he turned around, glaring for a second before smiling, blue eyes filled with joy and sleep deprivation as he leant down long enough to retrieve the spatula before placing it down and approaching her.

"Morning to you too," he greeted, pecking her lips lightly. "I was half hoping you'd sleep longer. Y'know, breakfast in bed an' all."

"That's cute," Molly commented, flicking Adam's nose, making him scrunch it up in disapproval. "But you know I don't sleep that late."

"You're too much of a morning person. Be boring!" he complained. Molly laughed, kissing his cheek then turning to get to the coffee pot.

"Bacon's burning," Molly pointed out, smelling the bacon becoming overdone.

"Damn it!" Adam exclaimed, darting back to the stove to pull the bacon off the heat. He huffed, muttering and cussing to himself as he worked. Molly just smiled.

"What's the days plan?" she asked, filling her mug with rich dark liquid and topping it with a dash of cream and sugar.

"Eating first and foremost," Adam said.

"You're definitely Dean's brother," Molly snorted. Adam grinned at her, plating up the food he'd been cooking.

"I need a shower real bad 'cause I smell and don't even comment on it!" Adam continued.

"Wasn't going to," Molly said innocently. Adam rolled his eyes.

"You'll probably end up spending an hour or so in the shower after me, and then you spend pointless time claiming you're prettying yourself up, even though you're gorgeous anyway," he said smoothly. Molly blushed, giggling lightly.

"Wow, you're a kiss ass," she said. "Who are you more scared of, Sam or Jess?"

"Definitely Jess," Adam admitted with a chuckle, placing the plates down on the table so he could grab two clean glasses and the carton of orange juice. "Uh, Dean asked me last night to run by the garage and pick him up a new spark plug because his has blown in the Impala and he's too much of a lazy dick to go out himself because that would require walking."

"I think if it was his dick that was lazy, Cas wouldn't still be with him," Molly commented, taking her place at the table. Adam's face twisted in disgust.

"Molly, gross!" he exclaimed, sitting down with her. "Man, I don't need those images! He's my brother, you ass!"

"You didn't have to think them," Molly pointed out in a joyful laugh. Adam rolled his eyes. "Sorry, sorry, I'll stop interrupting you."

"Thank you," Adam said in relief, kissing the side of her head then taking a bite of the extra crispy bacon. "So picking up a spark plug for Dean, um.. dad wants us to go see him and Mary. No one's heard from Sam in a few days so Dean thinks Jess his him up to his throat in wedding plans and dad thinks... various other things that Mary hits him for."

"John would," Molly sighed, smiling. "So it's basically running around for Dean, visiting John and Mary, and waiting on word from Sam and Jess."

"With added PDA for us between each task," Adam said. Molly rolled her eyes again, elbowing him in the side. Adam grunted, laughing lightly. "Alright, sorry, I'll try to behave."

"You're so like your brothers," Molly grumbled, fighting down a smile that was threatening to ruin her look of mock irritation.

The two made small-talk the entire time they ate breakfast. Molly always enjoyed mornings with Adam. It was peaceful and it's when they did most of their talking, since they both had food of some kind at that point in the day. And it was the time of the day that they weren't pestered by the older Winchester boys. Adam loved his brothers, but God only knows he needs the break sometimes.

Molly finished breakfast first, so she decided to take the first shower to get it out of the way, then she could use Adam's shower time to get ready so he couldn't sit and complain she was taking forever to get ready. In the time it took Adam to shower, Molly had dressed, done some simple make up, made the bed and retrieved all of yesterday's laundry to go in the laundry bin just outside the bathroom door. That left Molly room to jab at Adam for being the one to take forever, in retort earning her some choice cusses and a jab at it usually being her that takes forever.

With Adam's lack of car and Molly inability to drive, they either had to walk or take public transport everywhere, but neither minded. It was usually nice in Lawrence, so they didn't often get caught up walking in the rain or relying on buses and cabs to get them around places to get jobs done.

The first stop was the garage that was about a block away from their place. Molly dropped into the cafe to pick up some pie for Dean while Adam picked up his new spark plug, then they started the walk over to Dean's place.

When the black Impala came into view, so did the man that was living with the eldest Winchester. Castiel was sat on the porch with a book perched on his knees, bright eyes drinking in the words. Dean was nowhere in sight though, making Adam huff to himself.

"Cas!" Molly called. The man looked up, grinning happily and turning long enough to call into the house before placing his book down on the porch and getting up to greet the two.

"Hey, you two," he said, quickly hugging Adam then giving Molly a squeeze. "Dean's been doing his nut thinking Adam forgot about the plug."

"Who says I didn't?" Adam commented, smirking.

"If you've come over here without my freakin' spark plug, I'm gonna kick your scrawny freakin' ass!" Dean's voice exclaimed as he came out of the house. Adam laughed, turning to face his older brother. Dean was smiling as he hugged Adam. "Man, you and Sam should've stopped growing when you hit eighteen."

"Sorry Dean. You got Mary to thank for that," Adam laughed. Dean rolled his eyes, punching Adam in the arm before taking the spark plug that was handed to him. He pulled off his outer shirt, dropping it over Cas's shoulder before opening up the front of the Impala. Cas just rolled his eyes in the fondest way possible, smiling to himself.

"Either of you heard from Sam yet?" Molly asked. Cas shrugged.

"I haven't, personally," he said. "But Dean might have."

"Dean might have what?" Dean asked, cussing when he knocked something out of place.

"Heard from Sam," Adam repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, heard from him like an hour ago," Dean said. "Him and Jess are stopping by mom and dad's place later."

"Wow, she hasn't run him to the ground yet?" Molly laughed. Dean chuckled, pulling himself from under the hood and wiping his hands on his jeans, earning a disapproving look from Cas.

"No, actually. He's been busy with a lot of cases recently, trying to make up for the ones he's not gonna be taking while he gets hitched then sods off to wherever the Hell they're going on their honeymoon," Dean said.

"The guy works too hard. He should take a damn break and go on a date with his future wife every once in a while that doesn't include the Roadhouse," Molly complained.

"Yeah, well, me and Adam keep telling him that," Dean said with a shrug, turning back to the car long enough to fit the spark plug in place properly before closing the hood and getting in. He huffed, thumping his head on the steering wheel. "Cas, keys please?"

"You lazy ass," Cas said, shaking his head as he stepped inside the door long enough to grab Dean's keys from the dish. Dean just smiled, thanking him with a kiss when he was close enough.

"PDA, guys," Molly said.

"Now you know how I feel having to watch you make out with my little brother," Dean retorted. Adam rolled his eyes, flipping Dean off. "Hey! Respect your elders!"

"Shut up, asshat," Adam snorted. "I'm your little brother. You're supposed to show _me_ the respect."

"The Hell am I," Dean scoffed, pushing his key into the ignition and grinning happily when the engine roared to life. "Welcome back, Baby."

"You still call that old thing _Baby_?" Molly questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We keep telling him," Adam said with a shrug when Dean gave them both a look.

"You want a ride to dad's or not?" he questioned. Molly held up the paper bag, making Dean scowl. "You sneaky son of a bitch."

"I win every time, Dean," Molly said, tossing over the bag. Dean caught it, managing to avoid damaging the piece of pecan pie that was wrapped up neatly inside. Dean opened the bag, breathing in the scent of it and sighing happily. He cut the engine, getting out of the car as he unwrapped and took a bite of the pie.

"Let me change again and we'll go," he mumbled through a mouthful of food. Cas swatted his head as he passed, making him flinch slightly.

"You're a pig," Cas scolded. Dean smiled sheepishly, cheeks stuffed with food. Cas rolled his eyes, shoving Dean towards the house with the shirt he'd been left with earlier. "Don't take too long! You know how your mom gets!"

"Don't remind me!" Dean complained, mouth still full of food.

"And quit talking with your mouth full!" Cas scolded again.

"Love you!" Dean called back.

"You two are like a married couple, I swear," Molly giggled.

"Just freakin' marry him already," Adam said. "Come on! I give you my damn blessing! Sam would too if it means he gets to give Dean half as much shit as Dean's giving him."

"Things all happen when the time is right, Adam," Cas said, smiling lightly before retrieving his book and taking it inside to put away. Adam huffed, looking at Molly, who was still giggling.

"I hate it when he talks like that. It makes me suspicious of everything he does and plans to do," the youngest brother said. Molly just smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly, laughing when a shout of _PDA!_ could be heard from Dean and Cas's bedroom window, that hadn't actually been open when they arrived.


	2. II

Sam's car was pulling into the drive just as the Impala pulled up onto the sidewalk outside John and Mary's place. Molly grinned excitedly, seeing the pretty blonde getting out of Sam's car. Molly was out of the car before Dean could even cut the engine, making Adam laugh as he followed.

"Jess!"

Jess spun around, smiling widely and opening her arms for the oncoming hug that she had. He squeezed the brunette gently then pulled back to look at her properly.

"God, you're prettier than the last time I saw you," Jess said. Molly rolled her eyes. "I'm serious! It's been ages!"

"Not my problem," Molly said with a shrug, finally turning to the middle Winchester brother, giving him a hug. "Sam, hey!"

"Hey, Molly," he greeted, kissing her hair lightly before releasing her to wrap his arm around Jess.

"One of these days, I'm just gonna move the car a bit while you're in the middle of getting out of it," Dean said as he, Cas and Adam joined them.

"Don't be a dick, Dean," Jess scolded.

"She told you," Cas mused. Dean gave him a look, but just received a smile in return, making him roll his eyes.

"Hey you," Adam greeted, hugging the blonde woman.

"Jesus, between you and Sam," Jess complained, smiling at Adam. "How've you been? You being good to Molly?"

"Of course I am," Adam huffed, lacing his fingers with Molly's. Molly smiled, making Jess smile and nod her approval.

"Sam," Dean greeted, smiling softly.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said.

Sam and Dean had never really been close. They got along brilliantly, just as brothers should, and they both always looked out for Adam no matter what, but they just weren't as close as they separately were to Adam. It didn't matter too much to everyone, though. What did matter was that they were all family. And the little family gathering was complete when Mary was spotted making her way down the drive, a wide smile of excitement on her face to see her three sons and their partners.

"Boys!" she fussed, pulling each of them into a hug. "You need to start coming to visit more often. Your father and me never see you anymore."

"Sorry, mom," Sam said sheepishly, leaning down to give her cheek a kiss.

"My fault," Jess said, smiling as she hugged Mary. "You'll wish you _didn't_ have to see him by the end of next week though."

"We'll see," Mary chuckled, turning to hug Castiel. "Cas, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Cas said, a smile on his face and one hand locked with Dean's. "You look well too. Beautiful as ever."

"If I was single and a bit younger," Mary teased. Dean huffed, making Mary shake her head as she hugged him. "Stop fussing. And stop eating pie beforehand if you plan on eating dinner here!"

"Sorry, I needed bribery because he was being a dick," Molly said. Dean snorted, making Mary laugh as she hugged the brunette girl. "Man, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, but you know what the solution to that is, don't you?" Mary mused. Molly rolled her eyes and released Adam's hand so he could hug Mary properly. "Adam, have you been looking after Molly?"

"Mom, c'mon, really?" Adam complained. "You'd swear you confuse me with Dean more than you do Sam."

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, pulling a laugh from Molly and Jess.

"Alright, come on. We don't want another war breaking out in the street. John's in the middle of keeping an eye on dinner cooking," Mary said, ushering her family into the house.

"He still only watches it? Haven't you taught him to cook it yet?" Sam asked.

"I heard that!" John called as Dean closed the door after everyone. John appeared in the kitchen doorway, smiling at the six new faces in the house. "It's about time I saw all six of you at once. Haven't had this kind of visit since Christmas."

"Well you did say you wanted us here, dad," Dean pointed out, giving the man a hug. "You been alright?"

"Fine, yeah, great," John said, nodding once.

"Heard from Bobby at all? I haven't seen him in a while," Sam said, sharing the same hug with his father. "Or Karen, for that matter."

"I heard from him yesterday afternoon, actually," John said, greeting Adam with the same hug his brothers got. "Karen's had her knee operation and she's doing good. She'll be allowed home on Monday, and she should be able to move enough to make it out to the wedding."

"Thank God for that," Jess said, relief in her tone. John shared a greeting with Cas before looking at the girls, grinning widely.

"You two are so pretty. My boys better be treating you both good," he said, hugging them both in turn.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you very much," Sam huffed.

"Wouldn't say the same for Adam though," Dean muttered.

"Bite me," Adam retorted. "Asshat."

"Bastard," Dean scoffed. Mary rolled her eyes, waiting for the rest of the words to slip into the air.

"Jerk," Sam snorted.

"Bitch," Dean retorted.

"Are you three quite finished?" Molly asked. The three just shared smiles and went into the living room, followed by their partners and their parents.

"Mom, you're putting on weight," Adam said bluntly.

"Adam!" Molly scolded, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What? She is!" Adam exclaimed defensively. Mary was laughing softly, shaking her head in amusement.

"Shouldn't be so blunt about it though, boy. Thought I brought you up better than that," John said, smiling lightly.

"He told you," Dean muttered, smirking. Adam flipped him off, and Dean grinned in response.

"When you boys are quite finished," John chuckled. "That's actually what I wanted all six of you here for."

"Okay, so- wait, you're not?!" Sam exclaimed, eyes widening as Jess grinned. Mary smiled, placing a hand on her stomach affectionately. Molly squealed in delight. Adam and Dean took the longest to process what was going on, even when Cas started to smile brightly.

"Congratulations!" Jess gushed, getting up to hug Mary.

"Jesus!" Dean finally exclaimed. "Eugh, mom! Aren't you and dad too old for that now?"

"Mind your mouth, Dean Winchester," Mary warned playfully. "I'll have you know I was nineteen years old when I had you. Eighteen when I got pregnant! Your grandfather would've had John's head for it, but the minute you were born, he loved you."

"Yeah, and I'm thirty-four now! So what, that makes you fifty-three now? Mom, come on," Dean snorted, smiling.

"You're getting old, Dean," Adam said.

"Bite me, you little shit," Dean said. "You'll get to my age one day."

"In another eleven years, sure," Adam said smugly. "I'm twenty-three, dude. Suck it."

"I don't condone voyeurism in this relationship," Cas cut in. Dean grinned when Adam went red. Sam cracked up laughing while Molly and Jess just shared looks.

"It's wonderful news, Mary, I'm happy for you," Molly said as the boys toned down a little.

"How far along are you, or don't you know much yet?" Jess asked.

"I'm almost six months," Mary admitted.

"Gonna be tiny," Sam said, smiling fondly as he looked at his mother's stomach.

"That's what we thought about you, but look how big you are now," John said. Sam rolled his eyes. "Definitely follow Grandpa Samuel, 'cause my dad was pretty small."

"Henry wasn't that small, he was just lean, that's all," Mary chuckled. John smiled, shaking his head.

"Have you found out the gender yet or were you waiting?" Cas asked.

"God, please tell me you're not having another freaking boy," Dean complained. Sam and Adam both gave him looks. Dean just shrugged.

"I might not tell you now just to make you sweat for another three months," Mary mused.

"Mom come on, you can't do that to me!" Dean exclaimed.

"Stop being such a prick then," Jess commented. Dean glared at her, poking his tongue out.

"You're all such children," Molly said, shaking her head.

"Excuse you," Adam snorted, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You're equally as bad as the four of us put together."

"Just tell us! We want to know," Sam said.

"Go find the pictures," Mary chuckled, looking at her husband. John nodded, kissing her cheek gently before going to the study to find it. When he came back, he passed the two copies of the photo to his sons, smiling when they started fussing over them with their partners.

"God, they're gonna be tiny," Molly gushed excitedly.

"Until they hit puberty," Dean snorted. "If this one turns out anything like Sam and Adam, then I have no freaking hope of ever being the tall sibling."

"You're just jealous I have more muscle," Sam chuckled.

"Bite me," Dean said.

"Be careful, but there should be a slip behind the photo Cas is holding," Mary said. "It has a rough estimate for how big and how heavy the baby will be, and the gender is there too."

"Lemme see that!" Dean exclaimed, taking it from Cas and gently pulling the slip in question out. "Son of a bitch."

"What? Let us see!" Molly said, taking the paper from him and grinning at the look of disappointment on his face, masking his the real look of joy.

"Jesus, Mary," Jess said, chuckling softly. "Four boys."

"It's a boy? Awesome!" Adam said happily. Sam was smiling too. "Congratulations, mom."

"You finally get a chance to not be the youngest," Sam teased. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Means you three have to watch your damn language, seeing as the baby's hearing is developing. He's starting to recognise voices and sounds," Mary said.

"Well, he definitely won't forget Dean's voice in a hurry," Adam said.

"Excuse you," Dean snorted. "I think you'll find it's you he won't forget in a hurry, you rat."

"Eat me," Adam snorted.

"Incest. Ew," Dean scoffed. Molly rolled her eyes, raising an eyebrow when Mary winced slightly.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Fine. He's on the move. He can probably hear his brothers arguing again," Mary chuckled in response.

"Have you named him yet?" Jess asked. Mary nodded.

"Henry," John said when Mary looked at him. Their sons smiled gently, almost sadly.

"Named him after Grandpa Henry," Adam said. Mary nodded.

"Just like Sam was named after my dad," she confirmed.

"Is Henry having a middle name?" Castiel asked. Mary shook her head.

"None of the boys have middle names, so Henry won't have one either," she said.

"Speaking of names," John said, looking at his youngest son. "You planning on changing yours any time soon?"

"We keep having this conversation, and I always say the same thing," Adam said, slouching back in the chair.

"Personally, I think you should change it," Molly commented. Adam gave her a look. "What? I like Winchester."

"Sounds too posh. I like Milligan," Adam said.

"You saying we're posh?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're definitely the furthest thing from posh," Adam snorted. "I was talking about Mr. Lawyer over there."

"Excuse me?" Sam said, huffing out a laugh. Adam just grinned.

Rolling her eyes as her boys started arguing again, Mary shook her head and kissed her husband softly before heading out into the kitchen to finish making dinner. John followed, not wanting to be caught in the middle of this round, though he found humour in it. Molly, Castiel and Jess eventually moved aside to have their own conversations while the three brothers carried on bantering, and they hadn't even noticed the absence of their partners. That's what was most amusing to the girls. Castiel just enjoyed seeing Dean's younger brothers knock him down a few pegs.


	3. III

The next time Molly saw everyone was the weekend a week later when she and Adam made their way over to John and Mary's for a quick snack before heading out for the hen and stag nights. Since Castiel didn't drink much, he'd been made designated driver for the Winchester brothers, being trusted with Dean's Baby while he'd be under the influence of way too much alcohol. Molly and Jess, on the other hand, didn't plan on getting completely smashed, and planned on calling a cab to bring them home again.

Clad in a knee length, dark blue and silver dress, Molly followed Adam into his parents' place, finding Sam, Jess, Dean and Castiel already there and ready to go. Sam was wearing a ridiculous top hat with _Husband-to-be_ written across it, and Jess was wearing a silvery-white sash with an L plate attached to it by her hip, and the words _Future Mrs. Winchester_ across the sash in gold lettering outlined in black.

"You look gorgeous," Jess complimented as she hugged Molly, who took a moment to make sure her hair was still pinned up neatly when they parted.

"You do too, Jess," Molly said.

"You all look amazing," Mary complimented as she appeared in the doorway. She had her camera in her hands, making Dean roll his eyes as he stood and pulled Castiel against his side. Cas blushed, but smiled and stayed put. Sam was quick to wrap his arm around Jess's shoulders, leaving Molly and Adam to complain about the photo.

"Mom, come on, really?" Adam complained.

"Yes, really! Hurry up!" Mary said, waving her hand at him.

"Mom does this on every kind of occasion where we've dressed up. Just do it," Dean said boredly. Adam flipped him off before standing the other side of Sam and Jess, gently pulling Molly to him and smiling when she wrapped her arms around his waist. John stepped into the doorway just as Mary took the photo, smiling at the sight in front of him.

"Not every day I see all three of my boys looking smart at once," John mused. All three boys seemed to roll their eyes at once as if they'd rehearsed it a thousand times over. John laughed. It always amused him to catch moments like that.

After a quick snack of whatever sandwiches were left in the fridge, and Dean's almost successfully unnoticed theft of the last piece of apple pie, the six of them said their goodnights and made their way out. Dean handed Castiel the Impala keys, making him promise to be careful, and Jess and Molly walked to the end of the drive where their cab was waiting.

"No strippers!" Dean called to Jess as Molly slipped into the cab. Molly giggled, watching Jess flip a finger to Dean.

"Don't flirt with everything that has a pulse!" Jess retorted. Molly could hear Adam laughing as Jess got into the cab, an amused smile on her lips as she closed the door.

With help from Meg and Ruby, Molly had re-arranged some of Jess's plans without her realising, meaning they'd be going to more of her favourite places, instead of the simple night she'd had planned. They still wouldn't be drinking much, since that wasn't what they wanted to do, but it meant it'd be a more memorable night.

The surprise greeting when they got to the first place almost made Jess tear up, seeing so many of their friends in one place to celebrate her taking the next step into the rest of her life. The group of girls cheered when Jess stood looking at them, completely dumbfounded, but then she smiled and hugged them all before heading to the bar to get her first drink of the night.

Of course, seeing as Meg was involved, there were male strippers present, and for Charlie's sake there was a female too, but Jess found the humour in it and just played along after getting a few drinks in her. When hired for gigs like this, the strippers always knew to respect the lady that was getting hitched, so they saved the major flirting for the other members of the party, and for some reason, that included Molly too.

Drink in hand, Molly was laughing as the buffer male gave her a mock of a lap dance, smiling happily down at her as he moved his hips, junk shaking about in his silky black briefs. There were constant comments of _get some!_ and _Molly you skank!_ from few people in the party, but Molly just went with it, flipping them off and cussing them out when they commented.

"I don't dance," Molly laughed when the male offered her a hand to pull her up. "Besides! I'm with the bride's husband's brother!"

"Adam can do one!" Charlie exclaimed, laughing when Molly gave her a look of mock outrage.

Molly eventually caved, accepting that dance after finishing her drink.

There was question at some point as to why this hadn't been done two days before the wedding, as was tradition for a lot of people. Jess had answered that where the Winchesters were concerned, it was better to do it a week in advance because when the brothers went drinking, they drank enough to feel their hangovers three days later. Jess didn't want Sam to be hung over on their wedding day.

By the end of the night, the girls were tipsy, but they'd all had good fun. Charlie of course was the one that was drunk, but her partner was sober enough to care for her and make sure she didn't do anything too stupid. In the last club, Ruby managed to stand up on one of the benches to catch the attention of her friends, and even a couple of the other drinkers outside of their party as she started to talk.

"Come this next Saturday, Jess will be one step closer to the ending she's always dreamed of," the brunette began, hiccupping lightly and grinning at her blonde friend. "I've known dearest Jess since we were little brats, and she's one of my best friends and I wouldn't change her for the world, so I wish her and her brick shithouse of a man all the best in their future, and Sam better pray he treats you right until the day he dies and beyond!" Ruby raised her glass, grin still on her lips. "To Mrs. Jessica Winchester!"

"Jessica Winchester!" their friends echoed, downing a mouthful of their drinks in honour of their friend. Jess was laughing, tears of joy beginning to roll down her cheeks and making her thank whoever would listen that Sam had suggested wearing waterproof makeup.

When it came time to call their cab, Jess and Molly were pleasantly surprised to find John's truck parked across the street waiting for them. Surely he can't have known they'd be done at this time? They didn't question it too much, they just said goodbye to their friends, made sure Charlie and Beth's cab turned up and knew where he was taking them, then they crossed the street.

"How long have you been waiting?" Molly asked, speech the tiniest bit slurred as she clambered into the truck beside Jess.

"Not too long. Around half an hour," John said, yawning softly. "Figured you'd be done somewhere around this time so I thought I'd wait on you rather than have you pay your way home."

"We could've paid for the cab between us easily. Should've stayed home with Mary," Jess said, leaning against Molly. John chuckled, starting up the engine and pulling off the sidewalk to take the girls to their respective homes.

The sound of the Impala engine was fading as John pulled up outside Jess and Sam's place. Molly got out of the truck long enough for Jess to get out and hug her goodbye. Molly got back into the truck, and she and John sat waiting until Jess had gone inside before John pulled away to drop Molly off.

They made small talk during the ride, but it wasn't much since Molly was starting to drift to sleep on and off. John stayed parked on the sidewalk after dropping Molly off until he watched her close the door behind her. He waited a few seconds more before heading home to his own wife.

Molly could hear Adam cussing drunkly upstairs, making her giggle softly as she locked everything up before heading up.

"Moll?" Adam slurred, stumbling out of their room to greet her. She smiled when he grinned drunkly and swept her up, stumbling into the room with her. She laughed, slapping his arm until he put her down on the bed.

"You're drunk, Adam," she giggled.

"N-Not drunk! 'm fi- 'm fine," Adam mumbled, hiccupping as he flopped down onto the bed, pants still on though unfastened. Molly smiled, shaking her head and making sure Adam was comfortable in bed with no shoes on. Once he'd fallen asleep, she went into the bathroom to clean herself up and change before joining her boyfriend.


	4. IV

Jess had been right when she'd said about the Winchesters drinking to feel it three days later. Surely enough, three days later, Adam was still feeling his headache, Sam was still throwing up the ridiculous amount of alcohol he'd consumed, and Dean couldn't even bring himself to eat his usual helping of pie and bacon when he went out to get coffee with Cas. And all three complained about it, too, giving Cas, Jess and Molly the opportunities to laugh about it and remind them that it was their own fault that it happened.

It was Wednesday evening when the hangovers were finally fading. Molly had been talking to Jess and Cas before she'd crashed out and had a nap for a few hours. Adam wasn't in the room when she woke up with a jolt. Molly frowned to herself, shaking her head when she heard movement downstairs. She'd had a pretty weird dream, and as she pulled on her cardigan to head downstairs, she smiled tiredly to herself, shaking her head again.

She had strange dreams on a regular basis, and she and Adam would laugh about them together before getting on with their day. This one had felt a little more real than the last one had, but she knew she and Adam would still laugh about it all the same.

"Adam?" she called as she reached the bottom step. No response. "I swear to God, if you jump out at me again, I'm kicking your ass."

Upon heading to the kitchen, Molly found broken glass on the floor, and she noticed the back door had been smashed through. She frowned, grabbing the nearest thing she could use as a weapon, which happened to be the rolling pin she'd left out after making a pie for Dean the day after they'd been out drinking and still hadn't put away.

Armed with the piece of wood, Molly looked around, internally groaning when she saw the basement door was cracked open.

"It's always the freaking basement," she grumbled, mentally reminding herself to band Adam from any horror movies that involved basements when she was around. "Adam? You down there?"

As she slowly made her way down the stairs into the basement, Molly could faintly hear a voice yelling frantically with a low rumbling in the background. She frowned, seeing the phone hanging by its cord from the base that was mounted on the wall. It was their spare, go-to phone in cases of emergencies. This was clearly one of them.

Keeping an eye and ear open for any movement, Molly picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear. She recognised the rumbling of the Impala engine straight away, accompanied by Sam's voice calling down the line with Dean in the background.

_"Adam?! Damn it, Adam, answer me!"_

"Sam?"

 _"Molly!"_ Sam exclaimed, sounding almost relieved. _"Where's my brother?"_

"I don't know, I've been asleep," Molly responded. Sam groaned. There was a comment of _son of a bitch_ in the background from Dean. "Did he say anything when he called?"

 _"Just that someone was in the house and he couldn't get upstairs to get you,"_ Sam said, clearly distressed by the situation.

"I can't hear anyone. I don't even know if he's in the house anymore," Molly admitted. Dean swore again in the background and Sam told him to shut up for a minute. "Sam, what's going on?"

 _"I don't know, Molly. We'll be there as soon as we can though. We were out of town dropping Jess and Cas off to finish a few things for the wedding that I apparently can't know about yet,"_ Sam said, sighing irritably. _"Hang in there and stay safe, okay? We're on our way."_

When the call cut off, Molly put the phone back in its place and glanced around, finding nothing but boxes of stuff down there. With a shaky breath, Molly made her way back up to the main part of the house, closing the basement door behind her. She heard a thump upstairs at the same time as she saw a light in the shed. She frowned, glancing towards the kitchen door before heading out through what was left of the back door.

"Adam?" she called again. The shed door rattled, then Adam's head popped out, and he seemed to sag in relief. He motioned quickly for her to go over there, so she did. Rolling pin still in hand, Molly darted across the garden, stumbling into the shed and straight into Adam as he closed the door straight after her.

"Thank God you're okay," he breathed, holding her tightly.

"Oh, God, Adam what happened?" Molly rushed out, gripping him tightly. "Who's in the house?"

"I don't know. Some guy in a ski mask," Adam said, shaking his head. "I couldn't get upstairs to get you and he almost found me when I was in the basement. I hid under the staircase until he went back through the house. I left my brother on the phone so I don't know what's going on."

"I just spoke to Sam when I was trying to find you. They're on their way here," Molly said. Adam nodded.

"Good... that's good. Dean will kick this guy's ass six ways to Sunday and Sam will get dad and the cops over here," he said, still holding Molly tightly. "Fuck, I'm so glad you're not still upstairs. I don't know what I'd do if that guy hurt you because I didn't go up and find you."

"I'm okay. Stop worrying. You're brothers will be here soon and everything will be alright again," Molly said, trying to reassure herself more than she was trying to reassure Adam.

Truth be told, she was terrified.

There was always word of people breaking in to someone's house to steal or hurt someone, or maybe even both, but she'd always thought it'd never be her that it happened too. She always believed she was somehow protected from all this kind of thing. Yet here she was, huddled in the garden shed with her boyfriend waiting for his brother's to show up because there was someone in her house and she had no idea what that someone wanted.

"How the Hell didn't you hear the door getting smashed in?" Adam suddenly said. "You're a light sleeper, Moll. You wake up when I _breathe_ strangely."

"I don't know," Molly said, shaking her head. "I don't know how I didn't hear it. I'm so mad that I didn't hear it."

"God, Dean better hurry up," Adam muttered, tensing when he heard footsteps crossing the yard. "Fuck."

"Adam I'm scared," Molly breathed, huddling impossibly closer to Adam, who just held her tightly as he flicked out the light, hoping it'd make a difference.

"Me too," he whispered. The roaring of the Impala's engine gradually approaching the house filled Molly and Adam with some kind of relief. The footsteps seemed to stop for a moment, too, as if whoever it was, was assessing the possibility of escape.

"Adam? Molly?!"

Molly wanted to yell out for the older Winchester brother, but her voice was stuck in her throat with no escape. Adam was equally as stuck as she was, trying to silently debate what he could do to get them out of there safely.

And in a flash, everything seemed to stop, including time itself.

A gunshot was heard, echoing the silence around them. The silence that followed was deafening. In the house, Sam and Dean immediately ran to the back yard of the house, finding the guy in question leaping the fence. In the shed, Adam was yelling and dropping down to the floor, but Molly couldn't hear a thing. It was almost like the gunshot had taken away her ability to hear when it had penetrated her from behind.

She could feel the blood rushing from the hole left behind, and she could feel the shed floor approaching as Adam dropped down with her. She acknowledged the natural light flooding yet fading as Sam all but ripped open the door, breaking the lock in the process and froze in horror at the sight of his little brother with tears rolling down his cheeks and voice going hoarse as he continued to yell for his lover. She saw Dean passing the window to join Sam, giving up on the guy for the time being until he could get the cops out to check Adam's security camera.

"Son of a bitch," Dean cussed, pushing past Sam to get into the shed as he pulled his phone out, dialling for an ambulance. "Shit. Fuck, Molly, can you hear me?"

"Molly!" Sam finally exclaimed. "Adam are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, but she's clearly not!" Adam snapped. "Molly! Answer me!"

"Ad- Adam," Molly choked out breathlessly. "Sam- Sammy. De-... De-Dean?"

"Since when does anyone call me Sammy?" Sam asked.

"Who fucking cares?" Adam growled, glaring at his brother before looking back down at Molly, brushing her hair from her face as a thin trail of blood started to slip down the side of her mouth. "Molly, come on, hold on baby, please."

"Ambulance is on the way," Dean reported, pulling off his jacket and stuffing it under Molly's back to try and block the blood flow a little. She squealed weakly in pain, but it was reminding her she was still alive. "Sorry, sorry, just hold on Molly, okay?"

"Molly, say something. Please," Adam begged.

"Lo-Love..." she breathed, swallowing down a bit of blood before trying again. "Love you."

"I love you too," Adam said. "God, I love you so much."

Molly could feel her breath beginning to slow down. Her senses were going fuzzy. She couldn't even decide where she was hurting anymore. She thought it was the centre of her back, but it could also be her lungs, or maybe even the entire chest area. She didn't know.

She felt more blood travel up her throat slowly, and her vision started to blur so badly that it gave her a headache. Her voice stopped trying to work, leaving her mouth moving pathetically in an attempt to form more words, and her hearing sounded so echo-y that for a minute, if she closed her eyes, she could convince herself that she was in the caves they'd found once while they were on vacation with John and Mary a couple of years back, not long after she and Adam had started to date.

She was fading fast. She knew it'd be too late by the time they got her to a hospital, but at least she'd been able to tell Adam once more that she loved him, and hear it from him in return, too. She could be at peace knowing that.

So while she continued to fade, she picked out Adam's voice, and let it lull her away, regardless of the panic clear in the tone.

"Molly? Molly?! Molly!"


	5. V

The first thing she picked out when she started to wake was that it was cold. The air was cold, something smelled funny, and she was pretty sure that judging by the air surrounding her, it was damp too.

Molly tried to suck in a deep breath, but her body wasn't responding just yet. _Was this what death was like?_ Until her senses started to come back in full swing, Molly was convinced she was dead and was stuck somewhere between the worlds she could've ended up in.

The first sense to fully hit her was her sense of smell, and boy did wherever she was _stink_. The smell of death and rot filled the air right alongside damp and mould. Molly was convinced now that she was dead. But then her sense of hearing came back fully, allowing her to hear the faint dripping of water somewhere alongside a familiar voice full of panic and desperation, and a hint of pleading too.

"Molly? Molly?! Molly!"

"Why're you yellin', baby? I didn't burn the pie," she mumbled weakly, brain too fuzzy to even begin to register why she'd just said what she had.

"Oh thank God," Dean breathed, gently touching her face as her eyes finally cracked open, focusing on the handsome face in front of her. "Molly, you with us?"

"No," she mumbled, trying to shift her muscles, wincing when she did.

"Don't move, I'll get you down," he said, pulling a knife from his pocket as he glanced back over his shoulder. "Sammy! She's back with us! Hurry it up, we need to get her outta here!"

"On it!" Sam called back as Dean started to work the knife through the ropes around Molly's wrists.

"This is exactly why I told you not to wander off on your freaking own," Dean scolded gently, relief still flooding his words. Molly yelped pathetically as she dropped the little way to her feet being on the floor. As her knees gave way immediately, Dean caught her waist, hauling her up again to carry her. "Hey, take it easy, I got you."

"You almost didn't," Molly mumbled, letting her head loll against Dean's shoulder.

"Come again?"

"I didn't notice a damn thing was out of place," Molly mumbled. "Neither of you were hunters. Your parents were alive and expecting a fourth boy. Adam was alive, too. I was still dating him. Jess was alive and three days away from becoming Sam's wife and you and Castiel were dating too. You were so happy. The only thing wrong was that you and Sam weren't close, but you were both close to Adam, and no one ever called Sam, Sammy, but I was so happy that I didn't even notice that."

"I'm sorry we have to put you through all this," Dean said quietly as he made his way out of the building with Molly in his arms. "I'm sorry Adam isn't here because of us, and I'm sorry you can't be happy."

"'s 'kay," Molly whimpered, wincing again when Dean accidentally moved her too much. "You're my brothers."

"God, I thought I'd lost you," Dean muttered, shaking his head. "Adam would've crawled out of Hell just to kick my ass if we'd lost you."

"He's definitely a Winchester then," Molly mused. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

"Too right," Dean chuckled lowly. They ran into Sam on the way out, who'd disposed of the Djinn pretty quickly, considering he was fighting it alone.

"Hey, you," he greeted, touching Molly's face gently.

"Sammy," she said, flashing a weak smile. Sam smiled, nodding in response. "You're not mad?"

"Mad about what?" Sam asked. "You wandering off? I'm a little pissed, yeah. We told you not to do that."

"No," Molly said, shaking her head against Dean's shoulder. "Sammy."

"You call me Sammy all the time. Dean does too. I gave up arguing. Why would I be mad about it?" Sam asked, dumbfounded. Molly closed her eyes, settling against Dean. "Molly?"

"The dream she was trapped in," Dean said. "Me and you didn't get along too good. No one called you Sammy."

"Really?" Sam asked, frowning as he kept his eyes on Molly. Dean nodded.

"Adam was alive, too. Or at least not in Hell. They were still dating, and you and me were close to him. Jess was alive and three days away from becoming Mrs. Jessica Winchester. Mom and dad were alive and expecting another kid. I was... dating Cas," Dean recited. "We were all happy, though. That's what she said. We were happy."

"How did she figure out it was a dream?" Sam asked.

"She didn't," Dean muttered. Sam frowned heavily. "I don't know what happened, she didn't get that far. She said the only thing she noticed was wrong was that me and you weren't close and no one called you Sammy, but she said she was too happy to truly notice that."

"What have we done to her?" Sam muttered guiltily. Dean didn't respond as he gently laid Molly along the backseat of the Impala. Sam got in the back with her to keep an eye on her, resting her head on his lap.

She was still conscious, just about, but she was too weak to open her eyes and move her mouth to respond to what was going on around her. Instead of wasting what little energy she had left, Molly laid still, feeling Sam's fingers gently stroking her matted hair, and listening to Dean muttering, cursing and spouting out words of guilt to describe how he felt about being the asshole that had dragged Molly into the hunting life, whether he'd meant too or not. She listened to him complaining, and she replayed the dream over and over in her head, feeling a part of her wishing she'd stayed in that dream where they could all be happy whether things between Sam and Dean were different or not.

~*~*~

It was another week before Molly spoke to the boys again, or even saw them outside of them bringing her food, for that matter.

Castiel had stopped by to see how she was doing and to heal her up, which she was thankful for, and then he'd told the boys to be gentle with her and not push her into talking or joining them to socialise. The angel knew she was suffering, and he knew she'd need time and space to pull herself together again.

It was a Friday night when the boys saw her again outside of her room. They'd been back at the bunker from a hunt for just under an hour when bare feet padded across the cold floor. Molly appeared, wrapped up in her pyjamas and a blanket. Dean saw her first, giving her a gentle smile as he shifted to look at her properly.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted. Sam looked up from his book. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," Molly muttered, settling herself beside Dean when he shifted over for her on the couch. She leant against Dean, but she just couldn't fully get comfy no matter what she did.

She looked over at Sam as she felt her eyes beginning to tear up, and she reached out to him. He got the hint, placing his book down and getting up to sit the other side of the couch. Molly rest her legs over his lap and shifted again, finally getting somewhat comfy. Comfy enough to stay still, at least. Sam started to gently rub her ankles, and that relaxed her a bit more.

"You wanna talk about anything?" Dean asked quietly, playing with her hair. She'd brushed out as much of it as she could, but the ends were too matted to save, so she'd just gotten a haircut instead.

Molly looked up at him for a minute, brown eyes sunken in and cheekbones looking sharper than they should.

"I didn't want to wake up," she whispered. Dean frowned. "Why didn't you leave me there, Dean?"

"You know exactly why, Molly," Dean murmured, feeling his own tears threatening to form at how broken this woman was because of them; because of _him_. "I couldn't let you die. I fail everyone I care about, I wasn't about to let you go too."

"I was happy!" Molly told him, tears beginning to fall down her face as she sat up to look at him, keeping her legs over Sam's lap. She looked at Sam for a minute too, watching him physically flinch at the pain in her eyes. "I had Adam back! I-I had a real family, and you guys had John and Mary. You were going to have another little brother! Sammy was getting married, Dean had Cas and Baby and still ate way too much pie."

"Why did you wake up if you didn't notice anything was wrong?" Sam asked. That question had bugged him since he found out she hadn't noticed anything was ever wrong.

"Because I got shot," Molly said hopelessly. "Adam and me had our place broken into, and we hid in the garden shed but we were found before you two got to us and I got shot."

"And they say if you die in a dream, you'll wake up in reality," Dean said quietly. Molly was crying now as she looked between the brothers.

"I can't do this anymore," she whispered. Sam felt a pang in his chest and Dean could feel the tears forming in his own eyes now. "I don't want to do this. I can't. I've lost _everything_ because of this stupid life. I just want Adam back. I want the life I had in that dream. I want to be happy!"

When she broke completely and started sobbing, Dean pulled her into his arms, keeping her close as he tried to comfort her in some way. His own tears had started to fall, and Sam soon started crying quietly too. They'd ruined a perfectly innocent, beautiful young woman, and they'd never stop feeling guilty for it.

The brothers shared tearful looks and there was a silent agreement that as soon as Molly had fallen asleep, they'd settle her and then they'd talk, because there was an important talk here waiting to be had, and they couldn't avoid it now.

All Molly was able to do was hide against Dean and cry, waiting in her mind to see if she would ever pull through from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was badly written and I apologise.  
> But Bella enjoyed it, as she always seems to when I write things, so all is well xD  
> BELLAI'MSORRYPLEASEDON'TKILLMEOHGOD.
> 
> Lemme know what you thought of this and stuff. Much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember how this happened, but it happened and was inspired by my spiritual potato buddy, so this is for her. <3


End file.
